


Запрос на сближение

by Kassielle



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: (но пейринг жив), M/M, Кошмары, Сны, какие-то кинки, насилие, смерть персонажа, упоминание насилия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassielle/pseuds/Kassielle
Summary: Всем Рикам всех Вселенных похуй на Морти.





	Запрос на сближение

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается Кёшу, в бартере с которым родился этот фик. (А дописано в декабре 2015)

 

_you're leaving me behind,_   
_i know it's sudden i,_   
_could look you in the eyes,_   
_and beg of you to stay,_   
_but the story starts,_   
_when you leave this place_

Прошло два месяца после того, как Рика посадили. Отец ходит на свою загадочную работу, и, кажется, доволен всем, даже перестал задирать маму. Может, дело в том, что она просто приходит очень поздно и сразу ложится спать. На выходных все они собираются на семейный ужин, как раньше, и Саммер мало рассказывает про свой колледж, и много – про подработку в центре, где она появляется пару раз в неделю.

Никто в школе не вспоминает мелкого Рика, взрослого Рика, и все ведут себя с Морти так, словно он – привидение. Вспоминают, только когда нужно выполнить какое-то мелкое поручение, или когда он тянет руку сам, чтобы ответить. Правда, оценки у него не слишком улучшились.

Каждый раз у него в голове звучит голос Рика, твердящего, что школа бесполезна.

Саммер иногда смотрит на него сочувственно вечером, выделяет мелочь из своих денег и просит его купить что-то сладкое: шоколад, конфеты, что угодно, потому что ей слегка некогда идти. Когда Морти возвращается, Саммер ждёт его в прихожей. Половину купленного она отдаёт ему, а половину забирает к себе в комнату. Морти никогда не покупает мороженое, а Саммер никогда не просит его об этом.

Последнее время Морти снится необычное. Он уверен, что это не может сниться обычным подросткам лет пятнадцати, и не может сниться подросткам лет пятнадцати, которые побывали в таких же передрягах, как и он. Сны яркие, слишком реалистичные, и Морти уверен – невозможно сделать вид, что ничего не помнишь, когда просыпаешься. Он слегка боится открывать глаза после каждого такого сна.

  
  
Руки Рика жёсткие, чуть шершавые, но касаются неожиданно бережно. Будь Морти чуть более впечатлительным, он бы задохнулся – до того нежно его гладят по щеке.

– Ещё немного, Морти.

Морти не понимает, о чём его просят, он просто наблюдает за Риком, за непривычно мягким выражением его лица. У Морти чуть подрагивают пальцы, а на ладони небольшой шрам – Газорпазорп однажды расшалился. Рик берёт эту ладонь в руку, прижимается к ней щекой, кончиком носа проводит по запястью, касается языком шрама, и не отрывает взгляда от Морти. Морти прикрывает глаза и молится о том, чтобы...

– Блядь.

Морти просыпается в своей комнате, долго смотрит в потолок и, наконец, с силой бьёт кулаком в стену. За окном продолжает громко сигналить пьяный сосед, которому приспичило вернуться домой в три утра и решить, что мусорный бак не там припарковался.

  
  
В приступе здоровой паранойи Рик решает протестовать. Он отказывается от тюремной баланды, тюремной воды, тюремного воздуха. Последнее, впрочем, явно перебор, и на Рика смотрят как на чокнутого, когда он судорожно втягивает в себя воздух пять минут спустя. Он вздыхает и с опаской ждёт, когда здесь отключат часть освещения, оставив ультрафиолет. Он, кажется, колол себе когда-то препарат, позволяющий видеть в ультрафиолетовом свете, и всегда смеялся над печатями, которые ставят для пропуска в ночной клуб.

Рубильник вежливо щёлкает, оставив светиться ультрафиолетовые узоры на необъятной стене впереди.

– О, чёрт, – бормочет Рик.

На одной из планет пропуска на вечеринку ставят только на животе. Рик заталкивает Морти внутрь, пока их не смела толпа, находит тёмный уголок потише и задирает на нём майку.

– Рик, Рик, о, Господи, Рик, ну, ну здесь же... блин, Рик...

На плоском животе Морти вывалила ультрафиолетовый язык очередная инопланетная штуковина, но даже это заводит Рика так, словно ему меньше тридцати. Рик прикрывает глаза, находит губами выступающее ребро, и резко вдыхает, когда Морти приглаживает пальцами его волосы.

– Приятель, ты в порядке? – сочувственно, сонно спрашивает слизень справа, когда Рик заканчивает материться из-за ложной тревоги.

– Да блядь, лучше всех.

  
  
Идёт дождь. Ветер пригоршнями сыпет в лицо воду и опадающие листья. Морти пропускает последнюю в расписании математику и не обращает внимания на «Куда ты?» от Джессики, когда выходит из класса. Морти идёт на детскую площадку, подальше от школы. Качели скрипят на ветру. Морти садится на них, задевает ногами размокающую землю, и не отталкивается толком, не раскачивается, не только потому, что в дождь на качелях катаются только совсем психи.

Морти сидит на качелях очень долго. Он думает: насколько ебануто иметь такие сны. Насколько ебануто хотеть собственного деда. Он ничего такого не чувствует, глядя на редкие сохранившиеся на ноутбуке фотографии, а вот во сне... Ветер шумит в голых ветвях деревьев, дождь затихает, начинает темнеть, а Морти всё ещё не знает, в чём тут подвох. Хотя успел заподозрить, что у Рика, возможно, точно такие же сны. Морти встаёт с качелей и идёт домой.

К вечеру у Морти поднимается температура. За ужином мама говорит ему, что он не идёт завтра в школу. Морти доедает, тащится к себе в комнату, шмыгая носом, и сразу валится на кровать с закрытыми глазами. Его знобит. Мама заходит почти вслед за ним, укутывает его одеялом и обещает принести ему жаропонижающее через пару минут.

– Я уже с-спать буду, ма, – сипит Морти.

– Блядь, Рик, – сипит Морти.

После тех дурацких семян задница и вправду какая-то растянутая – Морти почти не было больно, когда Рик его смазывал и попутно трахал. Дважды: сначала пальцами, потом сам, и во второй раз Морти почти не стонал – как стонать, когда зажимают горло, почти не давая вдохнуть. Морти потирает шею и хмурится, глядя на чересчур серьёзного и чересчур довольного Рика.

– У меня с-синяки будут, Рик, это что, мне теперь тырить т-тоналку у Саммер? Ходить в в-водолазках?

– Водолазки клёвые, главное, голубую не бери, а то скажут, безвкусица, – Рик криво ухмыляется, и обратной стороной ладони, пальцами проводит по лбу Морти. – Всё нормально?

– ...Да, – признаётся Морти после небольшой заминки. – Я...

– Нет, всё-таки выпей это, пожалуйста, Морти.

– Я... ч-что?..

Морти моргает, выбираясь из-под одеяла. Мама протягивает ему стакан воды и несколько таблеток. Морти улыбается ей через силу и залпом запивает чёртовы таблетки.

– Спи, Морти. Набирайся сил.

Мама гладит его по голове. Морти тихо смеётся, когда она закрывает за собой дверь в его комнату, и ощупывает горло. Синяков не чувствуется. Их там просто нет.

  
  
– У вас есть жалобы на условие содержания?

Милый роботизированный голос, принадлежащий непонятно кому, звучит из движущейся вдоль ряда панели.

– Условия заебись.

– У вас есть жалобы на здоровье?

– Сны.

– Простите?

– Сны, блядь, я старый человек, они меня слишком тревожат, у вас есть что-то от снов?

– Заключённому Рику Санчезу отказано в удовлетворении жалобы по распоряжению галактического совета, – панель движется вверх и влево, и до Рика доносятся те же вопросы.

– Ну и хуле, блядь, спрашивать?! – орёт Рик вслед панели.

– Стандартная процедура, приятель, – басит слизень.

– Ой, заткнись.

– Рик, о-откуда, Боже, я не...

– Заткнись, Морти, просто заткнисссь, чёрт...

Рик жмурится – Морти толкается глубже, замирает в нём и кончиком носа проводит по параллельным шрамам на лопатках.

– Ты не рассказывал, – выдыхает Морти ему в спину и целует светлую кожу, продолжает двигаться. Слишком хорошо, Рик не думал, что может быть так хорошо, и от нечаянного тихого стона Морти по телу разливается жар. Правда, следующий стон звучит намного громче, чем это вообще возможно.

Снова звучит сигнал ложной тревоги, и сосед Рика качает головой после того, как Рик заканчивает шёпотом материться. Он зевает:

– Лучше бы попросил одиночку. Там звукоизоляция лучше. Правда, не факт, что упекут.

– Где ты, блядь, был, когда эта сука тут вертелась?

– Витал во сне, – признаётся слизняк.

– Ну и витай, блядь, дальше нахуй.

  
  
У Морти третий день не спадает температура, но мама всё ещё лечит его сама. Морти спит чуть ли не целый день и видит сны. Сны разные – про голую Джессику, про Снежка и его цивилизацию, про разумные растения и аквариум, где с рыбами можно разговаривать, про целую планету Кроненбергов.

Когда Кроненберг-Джессика откусывает ему голову, Морти просыпается, ещё несколько минут соображает, где он, невольно держась за голову, потом спускается вниз и ставит чайник. Он знает, в одном из шкафчиков мама прячет вино и успокоительное. Правда, вино невкусное, а отец, заметив однажды упаковку, сострил: мол, две таблетки это уже лошадиная доза.

Морти берёт одну таблетку с собой и запивает её тёплым чаем, уже сидя у себя на кровати.

Они с мелким Риком, задыхаясь, дрочат друг другу в последней кабинке школьного туалета, Морти касается губами его шеи и кончает, слыша его стон. Может, звонок заглушил его голос. Может, нет. Мелкий Рик дрожит, с хриплым «х-ха» кончает ему в руку, а потом опускается на колени.

– Бля, ну кто так идёт домой, а, Морти, – говорит мелкий Рик и проводит языком сначала по своей ладони, потом по ладони Морти, потом по его члену.

Морти дрожит и закрывает глаза.

Морти открывает глаза.

Рик смотрит на него с таким ошарашенным видом, будто Морти здесь и быть не должно. На Рике шипастый ошейник, кожаные шорты и наручники. Цепь от них длинная и тянется к изголовью.

– Бля, Морти, что...

– Рик, ч-что...

Они заговаривают одновременно. Пламя свечи колышется, неровно освещая прикроватный столик и простенькое стёганое покрывало.

– Только не говори мне, что ты сожрал успокоительное, о Боже, Морти, это пиздец, ты...

– Хочешь?

– Что?

– Это т-ты хочешь? Или я?

Рик позванивает цепью и отворачивается от него, всем телом отворачивается, словно выставляя напоказ худую спину с проступающими позвонками, и глухо говорит:

– Морти, не время...

– Да д-дохуя его, времени твоего, – обрывает его Морти. Он ложится на покрывало – мягкое, тёплое, и чувствует, как кровать словно затягивает в объятия. И в то же время ясно – если ляжет кто-то ещё, она немедленно перестроится, так, чтобы можно было охуенно заняться сексом. Морти это ясно.

И ясно видны шрамы на лопатках Рика, который всё ещё не обернулся.

– Рик, – зовёт его Морти. – Рик, ты н-не рассказал про шрамы. П-п-паскуда, ты вообще пиздец скрытный.

– Блядь, Морти...

Рик садится на кровать рядом с ним и костяшками пальцев гладит по щеке. Морти прикрывает глаза – он не хочет встречаться взглядом с Риком.

– Ладно, я не б-буду часто со успокоительным, обещаю, Рик, только ты... ты тоже д-держись там как-то, ладно?

Морти целует руку Рика на ощупь.

Морти открывает глаза.

Этот потолок давно пора перебелить.

  
  
В одиночную камеру сажают слизня, а не Рика. Рик почти жалеет об этом – слизень по имени Зуввапа оказался неплохим парнем. Однако позже, по обрывкам разговора других заключенных, Рик выясняет, что именно Зуввапа кричал сквозь сон, в точности имитируя сигнал тревоги. «Может, и не сквозь сон», думает Рик и прижимается спиной к платформе, к которой он прикован. Не то чтобы эта тюрьма страдала незаполненностью, но пока что вокруг Рика – молчаливые инопланетные идиоты. И к шуму от них Рик уже успел привыкнуть.

– Старое у-умирающее тело, – говорит сидящий немного сбоку Морти и водит кончиками пальцев по коже Рика. Рику кажется, будто Морти переливает в него живой огонь, как у птицы Феникса из К-62, и этот огонь уютно струится под кожей, шепча, что умирать ещё очень и очень рано.

Стёганое покрывало преследует их, оно есть даже в этой небольшой, слабо освещённой комнате. Но на нём удобно.

– Херня это в-всё, – говорит Морти и забирается к Рику на колени. Ёрзает. Придвигается ближе. – Я вот робота трахал. Ты ц-целую сущность. Это всё херня, Р-рик, ты, главное, поживи ещё.

– Что, стал отцом и начал умничать?

Рик осторожно гладит Морти по лопаткам. Боится обжечься. Морти пожимает плечами и чуть прикусывает его шею, там, где должен биться пульс. Широко зализывает место укуса. Рик судорожно обнимает его, шепчет «стой», шепчет «замри», шепчет, «пожалуйста, Морти», и на запястьях вдруг лязгают наручники, оглушительной болью вгрызаясь в кожу.

– Блядский робот, надо было сказать, что меня заебало тут висеть, придумали бы другое положение, суки ебучие.

Рик рычит, пытаясь выбраться из оков.

  
  
Морти вскакивает с кровати. Ему приснилось, что Рик умер в тюрьме.

Морти тащится в гараж Рика, завернувшись в одеяло и шмыгая носом.

Простуда почти прошла.

Гараж чистый – Морти с мамой по очереди здесь убираются раз в неделю. Все приборы Рика на месте, и крышка люка в подвал, где когда-то держали инопланетянина, лежит на своём месте. Морти поднимает её, пыхтя от напряжения – всё-таки ещё слишком слаб, – и спускается вниз.

Рик когда-то сказал ему: «Эй, Морти, е-е-если меня тип долго не будет, можешь гля-глянуть на такую херовину, как снежный шар, ну, сам знаешь, пе-перевернёшь его и тип снег идёт. Шар у меня в по-под-подвале, короче, встряхнёшь его. Если снега нет, то жди, бл, жди меня в другом измерении, сосунок».

Морти пробирается к столу со снежным шаром, огибая всякие странные запчасти. На самом деле внутри шара микро-Рик показывает микро-фак с обеих рук любому, кто на него взглянет, а внизу лежат голубые крупицы.

– Мира всем, – усмехается Морти и переворачивает шар.

Голубые крупицы послушно переворачиваются внутри, тихо падают, покрывают голову и плечи микро-Рика.

– Ми-м-мира, блядь, всем, – Морти, всё ещё усмехаясь, кладёт шар обратно и смотрит, как продолжают падать крупицы. Смотрит, пока не замечает, как начинает расплываться перед глазами окружающее.

Морти садится на металлический пол и всхлипывает, прикрыв локтями лицо. Слёзы падают на пол, а он почему-то ждёт, что сейчас появится Рик, проворчит «Хватит сопли лить» и поднимет его за шкирку.

Но нет.

Рик просто жив.

Очень далеко отсюда.

Морти выходит из гаража минут через пять и идёт в гостиную. На диване сидит Саммер. Она не спрашивает, что случилось, она встаёт и молча обнимает его, и Морти так же молча обнимает её в ответ.

– Я чай сделаю, – говорит Саммер. – Иди поспи, я не буду тебя будить, если заснёшь быстро.

Морти благодарно кивает и идёт к себе в комнату. Кровать уже остыла, и он долго ворочается, пытаясь лечь удобнее.

Морти долго ворочается, но потом сдаётся и хватает Рика за колени, острые, с проступающими суставами.

– Мостится он тут. Блядь, Морти...

– Рик, заткнись, п-просто заткнись, – говорит Морти, – а то откушу т-тебе что-то нечаянно.

Он кусает губы, разводит ноги Рика чуть шире и аккуратно обхватывает губами головку члена. Морти двигает головой, сжимает губы, пытается сообразить, что делать, а потом Рик тихо стонет, Морти непроизвольно отстраняется, толкается бёдрами в покрывало, на котором лежит. Тонкая нить слюны тянется от его губ к Рику, Рик стонет, встретившись взглядом с Морти, и отворачивается.

– Нахрен иди, – улыбается Морти, целует Рика в колено и поднимается к нему, выше, садится на бёдра и обнимает уже сам, крепко-крепко. – Только в-вернись потом.

Рик гладит его по волосам, касается губами виска.

– Охуенная реальность, – шёпотом признаётся он. – Если бы только не блядская тюрьма.

– А д-другие такие ты видел? – так же шёпотом спрашивает Морти. Отстраняется немного, чтобы видеть лицо Рика, и замирает.

Рик недолго хмурится после его вопроса, но потом улыбается, и такую его улыбку Морти видел, только когда они останавливали время.

– Не, такая блядская тюрьма только здесь.

Морти вздыхает и прижимается лбом к его груди. Лбу холодно.

Морти приоткрывает глаза – мама торопливо шепчет:

– У тебя температура недавно поднялась. Я позвоню в больницу.

– Блядская тюрьма, – неслышно выдыхает Морти. – Нет, м-мам, я говорю, всё в п-порядке, я же лечусь.

На столе стоит чашка с чаем, который наверняка уже давно остыл.

 

  
Рик тяжело дышит, словно только что вынырнул с большой глубины. Ему приснилось, что Морти насмерть сбило машиной.

После этого Рик не видит снов неделю, вторую, третью, и он уже исчерпывает запас межгалактического мата. Умереть от сердечного приступа ему здесь точно не дадут, и это утешает и одновременно бесит. «Суки ебучие», думает Рик и, когда роботизированная панель в очередной раз осведомляется, есть ли жалобы на условия содержания у Рика Санчеза, он выплёвывает:

– Киньте меня в одиночку на пару ночей. Блядь, да просто на пару часов. У людей есть такие штуки, как сухожилия и мышцы, да вы в курсе, короче, прогулок мало, я просто загнусь нахуй висеть здесь без движения.

– Ваша жалоба будет передана Галактическому совету.

Панель движется дальше, Рик поникает, смотрит вниз. Где-то там есть пол. Но и об него убиться не дадут.

Ещё через неделю его транспортируют в одиночную камеру. Здесь есть койка и японский туалет, Рик некоторое время смотрит на него, а потом пинает унитаз. Включается музыка.

– Ебать-колотить, – говорит Рик, потирая ушибленную ногу о другую.

На койке спать немного удобнее, чем на весу в наручниках. Рик не пытается ничего сделать. Во-первых, всё здесь потрескивает от силового поля. Во-вторых, даже если бы он отсюда выбрался... у Бет могли бы быть неприятности из-за его побега.

Слова Джерри всплывают в его голове каждый день, когда он не пытается отвлечься от них.

Рик смотрит на стену коридора сквозь прозрачное силовое поле, вздыхает, машет рукой невидимой камере наблюдения и отворачивается лицом к стене.

– Морти!

Морти поднимает руку и слабо улыбается. Он весь в датчиках, чьи проводки уходят за его спину и теряются в темноте, и футляр из прозрачного стекла не даёт Рику к нему приблизиться.

– Прикинь, какая фигня, Рик, у меня аллергия на ту синюю хрень в снежном шаре. Убила кусок иммунитета, это врачи сказали маме.

– Фигня, – повторяет за ним Рик. – Точно, фигня.

– Мне сказали, что у меня эмоциональное истощение. Придурки, – Морти фыркает, подходит к стенке. – Рик, не твори хуйню. Пожалуйста, не твори хуйню.

Морти кладёт ладонь на стекло, и Рик прижимает свою ладонь к тому же месту. Хотя знает, что в других обстоятельствам точно что-то сделал бы с этим чёртовым футляром, но сейчас не хочется этого делать.

– Мне уже п-плевать, кто из нас чего там хочет, я тебя вытащу, понял? – говорит Морти в нарастающем писке. – Только не сдохни там, Рик.

Рик просыпается в полной тишине. Ни намёка на сигналы тревоги, на малейший шум, и кажется, будто ничего не было. Только вот ладонь, по ощущениям, горит химическим ожогом.

  
  
Морти возвращается домой в середине ноября. Идёт снег. Качели занесло снегом, их дом занесло снегом, плечи Морти занесло снегом – падает до сих пор, неслышно ложится на всё окружающее, сминает окрестности своей огромной белой тушей, пахнущей морозом. Хрупает под ногами Морти.

Морти чувствует себя ёбаной русалочкой, шагать больно – он не знает толком, что ему давали в больнице. Он кивает маме, отцу, Саммер, плетётся в свою комнату и валится на кровать. За окном всё ещё идёт снег.

Морти кривится и прикладывает руку к груди. В другой руке зажата бумажка, на которой ему выписали слабое снотворное и ещё какие-то таблетки, но ничего из этого явно не поможет, когда ноет сердце.

– Я точно не сдохну, – шепчет Морти потолку.

– Морти.

– А.

– Морти!

– Что.

– Морти, ёб твою...

Морти смотрит сквозь Рика, у Морти горит щека и болит плечо – Рик слишком сильно в него вцепился.

– Рик.

– Морти, что происходит? Морти, отвечай, блядь, что происходит?

– Кажется. Транквилизаторы. Ещё не отошёл. Не надо показывать маме рецепт, правда.

– Ёб твою мать, как ты меня пугаешь, Морти, – Рик обнимает его, прижимается носом к шее, придерживает за затылок одной рукой. – Бери портал-пушку и вали в Ц-178, там всё что угодно быстрее лечат. Правда, придётся трахнуть секс-робота, если не будет денег.

– Фигня вопрос.

– Не фигня. Деньги в...

– Ревнуешь, что ли.

Морти чувствует, как хмурится Рик.

– Тебе ж п-похуй должно быть. Странно. Ебать ст-странно. Ладно ещё мне не похуй.

– Морти...

Рик недоверчиво, с изумлением смотрит ему в лицо. Морти пожимает плечами:

– Не, а чо. Только не делай вид, ч-что не знал. Блядь, холодно. Где деньги, я перебил.

– В подвале, сейф возле снежного шара, пароль ПОРНУХА. Чёрт, Морти...

– Ладно.

– Морти, пожалуйста...

Морти открывает глаза. Его колотит от холода. Он прячет рецепт под матрас, где лежат зачитанные до дыр комиксы про людей Икс, которые мама всё равно никогда не листает, натягивает на себя два свитера и спускается в гараж.

  
  
Рик смотрит в потолок. Теперь у него действительно бессонница, на которую он жаловался.

Его всё ещё не вытурили из одиночки, и он рассматривает потолок.

В снах легче – не грызёт отвратительное чувство вины перед всей семьёй, которую он так удачно проебал. Перед Морти, которого он продолжает проёбывать, за которого цепляется, словно за последнюю соломинку.

Рик уже точно знает, что происходит – это разъедилённые сны. Они почти как осознанные, их часто насылают телепаты, и такими снами можно управлять до определённой степени, но всегда есть тот, чьё влияние сильнее. И сейчас это не Рик.

Рик ходит по камере кругами, пока не надоедает, потом пытается рассмотреть свою спину в натёртой до блеска стене напротив койки. Спина такая же, как всегда, и нет никаких параллельных шрамов на лопатках. Ладони тоже целые. Рик с ворчанием пинает дурацкий японский унитаз, мелодия ему уже надоела, но так хоть перестаёт трещать от мыслей голова.

Во всех вариантах всех Вселенных Рикам похуй на Морти, но здесь и сейчас ему не похуй. Рик мысленно повторяет «не похуй», ещё раз, потом говорит «да заебало», бьёт кулаком по койке и ложится.  
Кажется, в коридоре мелькает знакомая слизнерожа.

– Рик, Рик, п-пожалуйста, ещё, Рик, ох-х...

Морти стонет, направляет Рика, задевает кончиками пальцев ухо, и Рик чуть сжимает губы, не отпускает Морти, когда тот кончает, и проглатывает его сперму.

– Чёрт, Рик...

Рик смотрит на него снизу вверх. Чистый кайф плывёт по телу, не хуже дури, которую они курили с Юнити, Морти недолго смотрит на него в ответ, потом откидывается назад. Рик медленно проводит по его ноге ладонью.

– Рик, почему ты ещё не сбежал сам? – полусонно бормочет Морти. Рик забирается к нему на кровать.

– Мне всего ч-четырнадцать, придумывать, как вытащить тебя из м-межгалактической тюрьмы, неебически сложно. Я же просто т-тупой щит гениального Рика.

Рик хмурится – спать во сне опасно. Он трясёт Морти, пытаясь разбудить его:

– Морти. Морти, эй, Морти...

– Заключённый Рик Санчез, проследуйте к привычному месту заключения.

– Мне положены свидания с родственниками? – угрюмо интересуется Рик.

– Романтические встречи с родственниками подлежат...

– Блядь, я могу просто позвонить домой?

– Ваша жалоба будет передана Галактическому совету.

  
  
Проходит ещё три дня. Морти набирается решимости и открывает сейф – Рик его не обманул, пароль действительно ПОРНУХА, и там действительно есть деньги. Он берёт столько, сколько умещается в кошельке, ждёт, пока все лягут спать, тихо спускается в гараж и находит портал-пушку.

В измерении Ц-178 он удивительно быстро находит больницу, где дружелюбная медсестра-регистратор предлагает ему оплатить полный осмотр деньгами или же трахнуть секс-робота, когда завершат осмотр. Морти колеблется. Морти колеблется так долго, что медсестра успевает ответить на три звонка, отхлебнуть хоботком полупрозрачную жидкость из чашки и поговорить с другой проходящей медсестрой.

– Ладно, – Морти вываливает на стойку половину денег. Медсестра выглядит разочарованной, но кивает, сгребает деньги и звонит по телефону.

Морти проходит с десяток обследований, миловидная вампирша присасывается к его шее, затем сплёвывает кровь в стаканчик, и ведёт его к сканеру. Ему немного неловко видеть трёхмерную проекцию своего тела, в которую двое врачей тычут указками и переговариваются на своём диалекте. Морти неловко, чертовски неловко, но он был вынужден смотреть порно, чтобы могли отследить его реакции, и не то чтобы его не возбуждала порнуха, он же нормальный парень, просто они отметили пиковую реакцию, когда на экране творилось чёрт те что, а он в это время вдруг вспомнил один из этих снов с Риком. Его реакции отслеживали примерно час, и ещё через десять минут его попросили пройти в приёмную.

Эти сны с Риком – такое вот тупое кодовое название.

Медсестра, которая его записывала, снисходительно смотрит на него и говорит, что у него простуда модицикации Е-91, которая очень легко лечится платной прививкой. Ещё она говорит, что Морти под сильным телепатическим вмешательством, и это действует на его психику.

– Вам просто необходимо спать под сильным снотворным, мистер Мортимер Смит, это уменьшит нагрузку на организм. Если так будет продолжаться, вы и с ума сойти можете, – говорит медсестра.

– Отлично, – говорит Морти, – отлично. Делайте п-прививку.

У Морти пустой кошелёк и очень болит левая ягодица, когда он открывает портал домой. Несмотря на продвинутую медицину, уколы здесь до сих пор садистские. В руках у Морти рецепт для измерения Ц-137 на снотворное.

Придя домой, Морти тихо прокрадывается в спальню, поднимает матрас и сравнивает новый рецепт со старым. В старом рецепте есть ещё одни таблетки, о которых он забыл. Морти открывает ноутбук, набирает название этих таблеток в поисковой строке, и, чувствуя себя очень уставшим, жмёт «найти».

– Ебаный ты в р-рот, – шепчет Морти, читая эффекты применения.

– Морти?

– Ага.

Рик почему-то опять в наручниках и прикован цепями к кровати, на которой лежит Морти. Морти подвигается ближе к нему, свешивает ноги с кровати.

– Не твори хуйню, Морти, – шепчет Рик и осторожно берёт его стопу в ладонь. Цепи звенят и натягиваются. Морти вздрагивает, словно боится щекотки и ждёт её, но его не щекочут.

– Да ладно.

– Я серьёзно, Морти. Не делай ничего, в чём не уверен. Мне кажется, это подстава.

– Что п-подс... о Господи...

Рик проводит языком по его стопе, гладит голень и прижимается к ступне губами. Морти со стоном откидывается на кровать, но тут же опирается на локти и смотрит, не может не смотреть, как Рик обводит языком кончики его пальцев и медленно вбирает их в рот.

– Откуда ты... ох...

Рик прикрывает глаза, обхватывает рукой ногу Морти, отстраняется и легонько щекочет ему пятку. Морти хнычет:

– Это п-пытка, Рик, блин...

– Ш-ш, спокойно.

Рик гладит его по бедру, и Морти придвигается ближе, сползает с кровати и осёдлывает его, насаживается на него и резко опускается, так, что оба стонут в голос. Цепи холодят кожу, Морти дрожит под прикосновениями Рика, прижимается ближе и трётся об него. Рик судорожно вдыхает, приподнимает Морти и насаживает на себя, и Морти выдыхает ему в ключицу, до боли вцепляясь в плечи. Цепи чуть позвякивают – Рик всё ещё держит Морти за талию, Морти двигается с той скоростью, с которой Рик его направляет, он откидывает голову назад, постанывает на выдохе, и вскоре кончает. Рик едва успевает придержать его за затылок, чтобы он не ударился о кровать.

Морти, не отдышавшись толком, подрагивающими пальцами проводит по щеке Рика, и Рику хватает этого, чтобы кончить. Он глубоко вздыхает и задерживает дыхание, когда Морти крепко обнимает его.

– Похер на подставу, честно. Просто...

– Не твори хуйню, – произносят они в один голос.

– Аминь, – Рик треплет Морти по волосам.

Морти закрывает глаза.

Морти открывает глаза. На экране, в поисковой строке, мигает запрос из «огыпраотммммммммммммммммммммммммммммммммммм», за окном сереет, мама – судя по шагам, – только что вышла из его комнаты, а на плечах Морти ещё одно одеяло. Морти чувствует себя виноватым, когда ложится на подушку и закрывает глаза. О некоторых вещах не рассказать даже ей.

  
  
Рику всё-таки дают позвонить домой. Трубку берёт Саммер.

– Саммер, привет, не перебивай некоторое время. Присмотри за Морти, пожалуйста, прошу тебя, нет, я не собираюсь отсюда сбегать... Присмотри за ним. И за Бет тоже. Нет, не реви, блядь, Саммер. О, чёрт. Саммер, успокойся, ты всегда сможешь наорать на меня в письме, я принимаю почту по воскресеньям. Мой ёбаный клерк сортирует почту, но я скажу, что от тебя не спам. Блядь, лучше вообще никому не рассказывай, что я звонил. Всё, пока.

Рика возвращают на прежнее висячее место, и он не слушает мнения своих соседей по этому поводу. Его грызёт беспокойство, и не то чтобы это было незнакомым для него чувством, до сих пор он просто успешно забывал название. Рик почти благодарен за отключение света на «ночь».

Ему снится Юнити, и почти сразу за ней снится, как он зажигает, буквально зажигает на сцене в захудалом клубе измерения Ц-105, где вряд ли слышали про слепого гитариста из клана Безумного Джо. Бёрдмен отходит назад, чтобы не обожгло перья, и Рик поёт, обливая искрами столики перед сценой.

– Перестань.

Рик поднимает глаза. Он сидит на столике в этом же клубе, пустом, и держится за пустой стакан, словно за свою последнюю надежду. Морти ещё раз повторяет:

– П-перестань.

– Бля, Морти.

Рик не сопротивляется, когда Морти вытаскивает стакан из его пальцев. Он смотрит, как Морти наливает в этот же стакан из стоящей перед ними полупустой бутылки, смотрит, как Морти пьёт залпом, переводит взгляд на сцену. Там пусто и темно.

– Ты умрёшь первым, – буднично сообщает Морти. Морщится, хватается за виски, оседает на пол, и Рик только сейчас вздрагивает и бросается к нему. Обхватывает за плечи, встряхивает, Морти беспомощно смотрит на него и шепчет:

– Это неправда, Рик, н-неправда, честно, я...

Софиты на сцене зажигаются невыносимо ярко, и Рик держит в руках воздух. А потом начинает жечь запястья.

– Ты опять куда-то рвался во сне, – сообщает, зевнув, Зуввапа.

– Заебись.

В темноте мягко светится ультрафиолетовый узор, и Рик сплёвывает куда-то в бездну. Может, его плевок попал в голову пришельцу, у которого смертельная аллергия на человеческую слюну. Он почти надеется на это.

  
  
Морти пьёт снотворное, которое ему выписали в Ц-178, и не видит этих снов с Риком. Ему вообще ничего не снится. Он даже может ходить в школу.

На деревьях начинают набухать почки, коты орут по ночам, полкласса уже с кем-то встречается, Джессика в открытую обжимается с каким-то типом из футбольной команды, а Морти плевать на это всё хотел с земной орбиты.

Иногда он ловит на себе взгляд мамы. Иногда Саммер предлагает ему порубиться в приставку, он удивляется, но берёт геймпад, и они играют до вечера, после чего в голове удивительно пусто. Морти кивает, когда за ужином отец говорит, что он не должен вылететь из школы, и кивает, когда мама хвалит его за неплохие оценки, и автоматически кивает, тут же замирая, когда мама спрашивает:

– У тебя всё хорошо?

Морти смотрит на Саммер, а Саммер слишком увлечённо ковыряется в картофельном пюре.

– Д-да, мам.

Мама вздыхает с облегчением. Морти доедает и убегает из-за стола, сославшись на уроки. Полчаса он и правда пытается их делать, но потом сдаётся и снова ищет в интернете название тех таблеток.

«Побочные эффекты: сонливость, слабость к телепатическому вмешательству, острое повышение внушаемости»

Морти снова матерится себе под нос и ищет какой-то фильм, под который можно заснуть. Документалка «Жизнь термитов» сшибает его на десятой минуте.

– Привет.

Морти может только слышать голос – глаза чем-то стянуты. Он не может пошевелиться. Без одежды холодно.

– А я всё думал, как до тебя добраться. Ты казался слабее.

– Р-рик?

Голос очень похож. Морти слышит хрипловатый смех и чувствует тёплое влажное прикосновение к сгибу локтя. Он вздрагивает, теперь уже оттого, что смех звучит возле щеки. Голову Морти поворачивают, и теперь его лижут за ухом. Морти хочет сопротивляться, но всё ещё не может шевельнуться.

– Чт-чего ты хочешь? Что п-происходит?

– Я просто раздавлю тебя, мой сладкий.

Морти содрогается от хриплого шёпота, слишком близко, слишком возбуждающе, он не хочет так реагировать. Смешок на ухо:

– Сначала Рика. Потом тебя. Ты не успеешь ему помочь. Как же тебе будет плохо, м-м...

– Кто ты?!

– А кто ты?

Морти резко открывает глаза. На груди лежит ноут, мешая дышать, и документалка с термитами закончилась несколько минут назад, если верить часам. Морти откладывает его в сторону и спускается на кухню.

– Ой, С-саммер, – Морти чуть не впечатывается носом в дверной косяк, тормозя в последний момент – дёрнулся слишком резко. Саммер ставит сок обратно в холодильник и недоверчиво смотрит на него.

– Всё в порядке?

Она хмурится. Морти отвечает:

– Мне... я п-просто хочу пить.

Он наливает себе воды под пристальным взглядом Саммер.

– Спокойной н-ночи.

– Ночи.

Морти уносит стакан к себе в комнату. Последнюю таблетку в блистере он запивает залпом. И до утра спит без снов.

  
  
Рик, исчерпав все способы выбраться, рисовал бы палочки на стене от нечего делать, если бы его держали в обычной старомодной тюрьме. Но отсюда он выбраться не может, а вежливый электронный голос каждое утро сообщает дату по общегалактическому исчислению. Рик за полсекунды переводит её в дату Земли Ц-137.

Примерно в мае ему приходит письмо, датированное 18 января и со штампом измерения Ц-137. Рик слушает, как его зачитывают – Саммер, писавшая письмо, надеется, что Рика всё-таки можно освободить, и благодарит за все вечеринки с его участием. Ещё она пишет, что Морти, Морти-от-восемнадцатого-января, странно себя ведёт. На этом письмо заканчивается. Рик фыркает:

– Ну ебать у вас быстрые авиалинии.

Рик терпит стандартный медосмотр, говорит: «Подарите мне бессмертие», когда слышит «Есть ли у вас отдельные жалобы?». Смотритель прописывает ему витамины, и Рику не слишком интересно, что за дрянь ему собираются скормить.

Рик думал, что ему будет хреново в тюрьме, потому что ограничивают его свободу. Рик думал, что ему будет хреново, потому что в тюрьмах хреново обращаются с такими, как он.  
Но нет ничего унизительнее вопроса «Скучаете по семье, мистер Санчез? У вас есть право на звонок раз в несколько месяцев». Нет ничего унизительнее, чем молчать в ответ.

– Ещё! Блядь, если ты остановишься, я тебя задушу.

Морти стонет и толкается в него, прижимается щекой к лопаткам, и Рик подаётся ему навстречу, молчит, стискивает зубы, зажёвывает стон, когда Морти целует его спину и толкается сильнее. Рику кажется, что потом у него на пояснице останутся синяки, так сильно вцепился в него Морти, но Морти двигается быстрее, и Рику трудно сдерживаться, он стонет и вжимается лбом в собственные руки, чуть прогибается и снова стонет в голос. Оргазмом накрывает обоих, и Рик успевает удивиться тому, что отключается.

Выглядит это так: Морти валится ему на спину, Рик моргает и уже сидит на кровати рядом с ним, обессиленным. У самого Рика полно сил.

– Я всё смогу, в-всё сделаю, только вы-вытащите его, пожалуйста, – бормочет Морти.

Рик втягивает его к себе на колени и осторожно гладит по голове, забыл, когда делал так в последний раз. И делал ли вообще. Морти успокаивается, улыбается, всё ещё не открывая глаз, и чётко говорит:

– Морти не успеет. Ты первый.

– Что?

Рик снова моргает – он висит на своём месте. Сосед снизу булькает сквозь сон.

Следующим утром, пока их дезинфицируют, он чувствует, как тупо болит поясница. Так, будто в неё вплавились чьи-то пальцы.

  
  
Сообщение о том, что каникулы начнутся на месяц раньше, Морти слушает без энтузиазма. И никак не реагирует на шумиху в классе. У него в голове совсем другое. Из разряда того, о чём не расскажешь маме.

Морти пытается понять, сам ли он хочет вытащить Рика, или это чужое желание. Сам он хочет Рика, или это навеяно. В том, что в его голове кто-то ковырялся, Морти уже не сомневается, у него же справка из Ц-178, в конце концов. Единственное, что его беспокоит – он не знает, как от этого избавиться.

И ещё не знает, хочет ли от этого избавляться.

Морти не спит сутки, вторые, на третьи он зовёт Саммер Газорпазорпом и вяло отбивается от неё, когда она пытается напоить его чаем.

– Я р-разберусь сам, п-понимаешь, – говорит он, отталкивая чашку. – Мне п-просто нужно подумать.

– Нет, Морти, я сейчас свяжу тебя и напою чаем, ты поспишь, а потом мы поговорим.

– Папочка н-не учил тебя насилию.

– Ну, всё.

Саммер тащит вяло отбивающегося Морти к нему в комнату, и там Морти неожиданно перестаёт сопротивляться, ложится на кровать, пока Саммер вышла, и закрывает глаза. Всего на секунду.

– П-помнишь Фарта, Рик?

Морти сидит у Рика за спиной, прижавшись щекой к его лопаткам. Мимо плывут облака, они оба сидят на облаке, и халат Рика пахнет имбирём.

– Ну.

– Кто-то ещё м-может общаться телепатически? Д-далеко общаться? И п-прямо с внушением?

– Господи, Морти, откуда мне знать, я что, галактический справо... вроде есть.

Голос Рика звучит задумчиво.

– А за-защита от этого есть? Не шапочка же из фольги.

– Вот же болван, – вздыхает Рик. – Вообще-то да, для тебя подойдёт и она. Только золотую не бери.

Рик оборачивается к Морти, снова вздыхает и обхватывает его лицо ладонями.

– Ты решил, что сможешь разобраться сам? Скажи мне, Морти, что происходит?

Морти отдёргивается и прикрывает глаза – от прикосновения его словно коротит разрядом электричества. В глазах Рика сквозит неприкрытое беспокойство.

– Н-не знаю, Рик. К-кстати, напасть на тюрьму я н-не смогу, тут тяжелее пробить стену.

Морти чувствует, как что-то меняется. Словно сам воздух тяжёлой подушкой опускается на окружающее, обволакивает, давит, не даёт дышать. Обычно так бывает перед грозой.

– Да забудь об этом вообще, – Рик отпускает его. Потом встаёт и подходит к краю облака.

– Рик, что ты...

– Забудь, – повторяет Рик. Широко раскидывает руки, поднимает ногу, чтобы шагнуть вперёд, и замирает, когда Морти отчаянно цепляется за его халат.

– Стой, б-блин.

Пальцы Морти хватают пустоту. Кажется, он успел моргнуть, иначе с чего бы Рику очутиться за его спиной, держа руки на его плечах? Сам Морти стоит слишком близко к краю. Ещё миллиметр, да что там, качнуться только немного вперёд…

– Забудь. Всё бесполезно, Мортимер, – повторяет Рик не совсем своим голосом. Знакомым Морти голосом. – Я по-любому раздавлю тебя.

– Ч-чт...

Морти не успевает договорить. Рик отпускает его.

И Морти падает вперёд и вниз, бесконечно долго, бесконечно больно; с каждым километром с него будто сдирают кожу, заново, заживо, и бьющий в уши ветер заодно жадно глотает его крик.

  
  
Саммер приходится несколько раз ударить Морти по щекам, только тогда он открывает глаза. Морти лежит, с загнанным видом глядя сквозь Саммер, и тяжело дышит.

– Морти? Слышишь меня?

– Ёбаные сны, – выплёвывает Морти и садится. У него такой хриплый голос, будто он целый вечер кричал на стадионе, подбадривая любимую команду. – О-о-о Господи, Саммер, я так устал, п-прости, чай, ты г-говорила про чай, можно, п-пожалуйста?

Саммер протягивает ему чашку чая с имбирём. Он успел остыть, но Морти выпивает его залпом, отдаёт Саммер чашку и снова ложится. Саммер держит чашку в руках, и ей кажется, что чашка сейчас треснет.

– Что за сны?

– Я… – Морти запинается. Отворачивается. Саммер не переспрашивает, терпеливо ждёт – Морти знает, что она не ушла.

– В общем, пр-про Рика. Я как будто с ним разговариваю. Но в п-последнее время он мне угрожает, а я з-знаю, что это не он, точно знаю.

Морти поворачивает голову, смотрит на Саммер. Саммер отстранённо думает, что её тоналка не возьмёт синяки под его глазами.

– К-кажется, я схожу с ума, – жалобно говорит Морти. – С-снотворное закончилось, я не знаю, может, мне не выпишут его в-второй раз, я только так сплю н-нормально.

– Какое снотворное?

Морти вздыхает, запускает руку под матрас, вытягивает оттуда смятую бумажку и отдаёт Саммер. Ещё Морти морщится от каждого движения.

– Это.

Саммер пробегает глазами по названию снотворного и говорит:

– Морти.

– М?

– Я возьму для тебя это снотворное завтра. Но пообещай, что потом всё расскажешь.

– Л-ладно, – говорит Морти. – Т-только найди ещё ф-фольгу, пожалуйста. Не золотую.

Саммер кивает, тычет Морти в плечо кулаком:

– Всё будет хорошо.

– Ой!

Саммер быстро убирает руку, но всё равно договаривает:

– Соберись. Ты сам мне говорил, помнишь?

Морти слабо улыбается и кивает.

– Постарайся уснуть всё-таки.

Оглянувшись с порога, Саммер видит, как Морти перекладывается на живот. Она нарочито не обращает внимания на тихий стон и ругательство вполголоса.

Саммер спускается вниз, в кухню, чтобы посмотреть, нет ли фольги дома. Она беспокоится за Морти, беспокоится за Рика, но знает, что впутывать в это родителей нельзя, нет смысла. Звонок от Рика полгода назад вспоминается смутно, но, кажется, он просил присмотреть за Морти. Саммер открывает шкафчики по очереди и думает, что дело серьёзно. Ещё она думает, что нужно купить хлопья к завтраку, и да, фольги дома нет.

На следующий день, когда она приносит Морти упаковку снотворного и рулон фольги, Морти выглядит своей тенью.

Кажется, дело слишком серьёзно.

Саммер качает головой и говорит:

– Хотя знаешь, я передумала. Захочешь помощи, попросишь сам. Не убейся только в процессе.

– Спасибо, – голос Морти теряется в шелесте.

Обернувшись на пороге комнаты, Саммер видит, как Морти отрывает полосу фольги, сворачивает её и прижимает к голове. Как шлем.

  
  
Рик почти не спит. Он помнит, что ему сказал Морти в последнем сне, и теперь пытается понять, что или кто может копаться в его голове. И как. Синяки с его поясницы почти сошли, но это не было единственным странным случаем: каждый раз, если ему снились неудачные опыты, драки, постапокалиптическая муть, повреждения оставались на нём наяву.

Рик проводит без сна сутки, вторые, третьи, неделю, и, кажется, думает слишком напряжённо.

– У нас не было намерения сгноить вас в заключении, мистер Санчез, – сообщает ему роботизированный голос. В шею Рику втыкается игла, и он не успевает даже вдохнуть.

– Это ты? – Морти с опаской выглядывает из-за шторки душа. – Это правда ты?

Рик присвистывает – в волосах Морти торчат металлические перья. В зеркале сбоку видно, что на самом Рике драные джинсы с шипастым ремнём, которые он носил в молодости.

– Бёрдмэн оценил бы. Помогла шапка?

– Д-да, – Морти на глазах расслабляется, перестаёт смотреть настороженно, но всё так же прикрывается шторкой. – П-почему у тебя засос на шее, Рик?

Рик отмахивается:

– Снова снилась Юнити, и мы с ней… погоди, почему ты так смотришь?

– Р-рик, тебе что-то подмешивают в еду.

– Да ладно, – Рик приподнимает бровь, садится на унитаз. – Гений.

– Мне прописывали таблетки в Ц-137, и там в побочке б-была обострённая внушаемость, – Морти даже отпускает шторку. Рик машинально смотрит на него. Морти поворачивается к нему спиной, и Рик сначала глядит на его задницу, а потом – на полоски ожогов, от самых плеч до ягодиц.

– Это… – выдыхает Рик, не зная, как продолжить. Ему одновременно хочется трахнуть Морти так, чтобы тот даже стонать не мог, и хочется зализать каждый шрам, лишь бы Морти не было больно.

– Я падал, Рик, – тихо говорит Морти, не оборачиваясь. – Я очень долго падал во сне, в-высоко было, наверное.

Рик встаёт, подходит к душевой кабинке и проводит кончиками пальцев по его лопаткам, словно не верит. Морти вздрагивает под прикосновением, шепчет «Больно», шепчет «Блин, Рик», когда Рик наклоняется и целует его плечо.

– Ты же не пил эту дрянь?

– Нет, просто… о-ох, Рик… не спал, – Морти упирается ладонями о стенку, бормочет, – интересно, это ты хочешь или… блин…

Рик не слишком обращает внимания на слова Морти – думает, если уж это осознанный сон, то может сработать какая угодно херня. Рик выцеловывает его спину, гладит бока, и очень старается верить, что так он облегчает боль Морти.

«Это ж сон, блядь,» думает Рик, кончиком языка обводя позвонок над поясницей.

Хреновый из него родственник, думает Рик, и тянет бёдра Морти на себя.

– Хочу, – Рик встаёт сразу за ним, прислоняется к спине, шепчет на ухо, прижав ладони к рёбрам. – Хочу, чтобы ты не творил хуйню.

– М-м…

– Хочу, – Рик чуть прикусывает краешек его уха, – чтобы ты выспался. Может, – Рик ведёт одной ладонью ниже, до живота, – если тебя выебать до подкашивающихся ног, что-то получится. Да блядь, нахуй тебе эта семантика?

Морти стонет, вжимаясь задницей в Рика, когда Рик обхватывает его член, уже вставший, и неторопливо дрочит, едва сжимая пальцы. Ремень наверняка колет Морти спину.

– Я… Блин, Р-рик…

– Да ори, если хочешь, – Рик кончиком носа ведёт по шее Морти, чуть прикусывает его плечо, второй рукой расстёгивает ремень, – вряд ли это на что-то повлияет.

Он криво усмехается, охает сам, когда Морти одной рукой помогает стащить с него джинсы и царапает короткими ногтями бедро. Рик растягивает его недолго, чуть прикусывает основание шеи и толкается, прикрыв глаза. Стон Морти эхом отдаётся в комнате, в ушах Рика, Рик сцепляет зубы и вбивается в него, стараясь не слишком сжимать пальцы на его пояснице, и думает о том, как не сделать ему ещё больнее.

Потому что сны становятся реальнее, и он не может облажаться ещё больше, только не сейчас, только не с Морти.

Морти повторяет его имя, прогибается, прижимается как можно ближе к нему, стонет не от боли, Рик точно знает, помнит по прошлым снам – это не от боли. Рик жмурится, замирает и целует его шею, оставляя засос, и прерывистый выдох Морти отдаётся жаркой волной по его телу. Морти кончает первым, дрожит, у него и вправду подкашиваются ноги, и Рик ловит его, толкается ещё раз и кончает вслед за ним.

– Чёрт, – бормочет Морти, ещё не отдышавшись. Рик уже отстранился, но Морти всё ещё стоит, опираясь руками о стенку душевой, и Рик кончиками пальцев гладит его по спине. Когда Морти поворачивается к нему, Рик сглатывает – выражение лица совсем не его. Морти открывает рот и внезапно морщится и прикусывает губу перед тем, как глянуть в зеркало сбоку и вызвериться:

– Ты… ах ты паскуда мелкая, ещё и сопротивляешься, а ну заткнись, кому говорю!

Рик наотмашь бьёт Морти по щеке, потом ещё раз, и останавливается, только заметив его слабую улыбку.

– Я понял, Рик. Я наконец-то п-понял.

Морти обнимает Рика, прижимаясь к нему горящей щекой, а Рик, кажется, впервые в жизни не знает, как реагировать.

– Заключённый Рик Санчез, у вас есть жалобы на условия заключения?

Рик открывает глаза. Он в камере-одиночке, и силовые поля потрескивают чуть громче, чем обычно.

– Уберите свои ёбаные витамины, у меня от них волчанка разовьётся.

  
  
Однажды Бет заходит в комнату Морти глубокой ночью, когда все уже спят, а она только вернулась со смены. Морти, конечно, давно вылечился от своей страшной, странной простуды, но она иногда проверяет, как он. Сейчас Морти спит беспокойно, ворочается, почти сбил с себя лёгкую простыню. Шапочка из фольги, которую он смастерил недавно, привязана на две завязки и чуть сбилась с головы. Бет помнит, как Морти с Саммер вдвоём отстаивали право Морти на эту шапочку. Бет открывает окно и накрывает Морти простынёй, наклоняется над кроватью, осторожно проводит ладонью по плечу Морти. Морти затихает. Бет осторожно гладит его по лбу, присев на край кровати, и её ладонь замирает, когда она слышит:

– Рик, пожалуйста…

Бет закусывает губу и неслышно выходит из его комнаты, крепко прикрыв за собой дверь.

– Рик, – просит Морти, задыхаясь, – пожалуйста, п-посмотри на меня.

Морти очень боится, что оглянется тот самый не-Рик, который сбрасывал его с пропасти, Морти очень боится, что Рик не оглянется, Морти очень боится.

Так боится, что не замечает, как в руках появляется средневековая секира, так боится, что с размаху обрубает крылья с его спины. Они падают и рассыпаются в пыль, едва коснувшись пола, а на спине Рика нет крови, остаются только два параллельных следа, похожих на шрамы. Морти проводит по светлой коже, вздрагивает и отдёргивает руку: он трогает холодный воск.

Перед ним коридор, заставленный восковыми Риками. У кого-то из Риков ещё остались крылья с пушистыми серыми перьями, у кого-то не хватает головы, один из Риков покрыт странными пятнами, будто от кислоты. Морти мотает головой, бьёт себя по щекам, жмурясь, пытается выбраться из этого сна.

– Морти, хватит!

Рик бьёт его по щекам, и кто-то перестаёт кричать. Морти смотрит на Рика:

– Ч-что?

– Ты кричал, Морти.

Они на средней полосе Маленькой Земли, экватор в трёх шагах отсюда.

– Причём так, что запросто переорал бы то самое солнце. Морти. Морти, что с тобой?

Морти чувствует себя так, словно ему заново переломали ноги, и Рик едва успевает подхватить его.

– Морти!

– Нам мстят, Рик. С твоей стороны причём. С-синяки, всё такое.

– Что ты…

– Р-рик, пожалуйста… не поддавайся ему… я… ой блядь… блядь, нет, нет, я не пущу тебя в мою голову, пошёл отсюда, что мне ещё сделать, Рик, что мне ещё сделать?!

К концу фразы Морти уже кричит, вцепившись в волосы и выдирая оттуда металлические перья. Рик хватает его за руки, но не может удержать.

– Холодно, Рик, м-мне ч-чертовски холодно, а тебе жарко, ключ здесь, но скользкий, Рик?

Морти открывает глаза. Саммер держит его за руки.

– Морти, тише, – Саммер смотрит на него с беспокойством. Слышно, как на лестнице плачет мама, а отец что-то негромко ей говорит. – Где снотворное? Ты специально не пил его?

– У-уже плохо помогает, Саммер, – Морти слабо улыбается, садится и поправляет шапочку из фольги, которая сползла с головы. – П-поверь, всё наладится. Я не с-сломаюсь. Н-не сейчас.

  
  
Рик проходит очередную проверку. У него раскалывается голова, но он не спешит на это жаловаться. Раны на его теле не удостаиваются особого внимания, так, будто стражи, будто вся местная робототехника знает об их происхождении.

Или же у Рика галлюцинации, настолько убедительные, что он их материализует. Когда его снова ведут в одиночку, он экспериментирует. Представляет себе Юнити в её последнем теле, портал-пушку, оторванную голову Джерри. Ничего не появляется, хотя в воображении Рику не откажешь. Рик упорно представляет, что на его ладони кто-то вырезает «я не брошу семью», словно он пишет вампирской ручкой, потом смотрит на ладонь. Она такая же, как обычно.

Рик вздыхает и пинает койку, растягивается на ней и запрокидывает руки за голову. Баланда, которой их кормят, перестала чуть заметно горчить, а значит, ему и вправду что-то подсыпали в еду. Вот только…

Рик проваливается в сон.

Он словно со стороны видит, как Морти спорит с Риком насчёт нормального приключения, а потом отходит помыть руки. Видит, как к Морти начинает клеиться некий склизкий типчик, которого они потом убили, король Джеллибин, он точно помнит.

Рик ничего не может сделать. На его окрик никто не реагирует, его руки проходят сквозь предметы, он не может закрыть глаза или уши. Даже отойдя от туалета так далеко, как только можно, Рик видит и слышит. Как шмыгает носом и хнычет Морти, не в силах отбиться от желейного здоровяка. Как вздрагивает от каждого прикосновения. Как бьёт локтем наощупь и тут же орёт от боли, когда руку выворачивают ему за спину. Как пытается свести ноги вместе, но ойкает от удара и покорно разводит их. Как Морти плачет в собственные локти.

Рику кажется, он сейчас сойдёт с ума от бессилия.

Рик моргает, когда Морти остаётся один в кабинке, тяжело дышащий, с покрасневшими глазами. Открыв глаза, Рик видит себя на свадьбе Бёрдмэна, где всё проходит нормально – никого не вяжет галактический патруль, Сквонч, вспоминая былые времена, увлечённо барабанит ложками по гулко звучащему желе, Саммер весело разговаривает с невестой… Морти нигде нет.

– Видишь, – слышится сзади и сбоку, – всё могло бы быть хорошо.

– Что за…

Рик оборачивается. Его сосед по заключению широко улыбается.

– В этом варианте реальности Мортимер всего лишь проходит очень и очень длинную стресс-терапию. Видишь ли, Санчез, мне не нужны очки, чтобы конструировать реальности.

– Блядь, уёбок, – только и говорит Рик.

– Если бы, – тихонько шипит Зуввапа, – если бы только тебе было похуй на Морти, Рик, ты бы шиковал сейчас. Глянь.

Рик послушно смотрит. Стоящего перед ним Рика уводят в дом две довольно горячие цыпочки.

Тот Рик, который не он, получает премии за вклад науку, одну за другой, в разных вселенных и на разных планетах.

Тот Рик, который не он, очень занят церемонией Очищения на планете, которую обязаны ненавидеть все Рики, и, судя по одобрительной усмешке одного из галактических наблюдателей, никого за это Очищение не накажут.

Рик вздрагивает, когда его локтя касается склизкая конечность, словно выдёргивая его из видений.

– А теперь, – будничным тоном говорит Зуввапа, и, когда Рик оглядывается, он уже перетекает, меняет форму, становясь похожим как две капли воды на Морти, – теперь ты умрёшь первым. Как я и говорил.

Несмотря на то, что межгалактическая тюрьма является местом заключения, узников предпочитают держать в тяжёлых условиях, но не умерщвлять, даже под прикрытием несчастного случая. Именно поэтому сейчас в медблоке горит лампа «не входить», и к заключённому Рику Санчезу спешно подсоединяют капельницы. Слышится «удар», «сердце должно выдержать», «родственникам не сообщать». Приборы пищат так же, как на Земле Ц-137, как на любой другой планете.

Рик Санчез не просыпается.

  
  
Морти с упрямством безумца перерывает всегалактический Интернет. Где-то ещё должны быть записи выступлений Рика с его группой, точно должны быть. Наушники-капельки не мешают шапочке из фольги, и он не замечает, когда ему приносят еду, так сосредоточенно смотрит на экран. Наконец, он находит несколько видео. Морти странно смотреть на Рика лет тридцати, он долго не может словить сходство, но, в конце концов, находит – когда Рик говорит «Не, народ, нам ночью на другой части планеты выступать, отъебитесь, никакого на бис» и отцепляет гитару от усилителя. Файр-шоу у них поставлены просто отлично, и Морти кажется, что разгадка где-то недалеко.

Картофельное пюре отчего-то горчит.

– Сладкий, – шипят на ухо, и Морти дёргается, когда липкий язык проводит по его локтю. У Морти связаны за спиной руки, и, покосившись назад, он видит смутно знакомого слизня.

– Похоже на средневековое приключение, а? Только вот вы у меня в плену. Оба.

– Кто ты? Ч-ч-что происходит?

– Я сноходец, – слизень говорит так, словно это должно быть очевидно. – А ещё я пятиюродный племянник короля Джеллибина. Видишь ли, у меня не осталось семьи, кроме него.

У Морти перехватывает дыхание.

– Если бы ты только раздвинул перед ним ноги, у Рика сейчас всё было бы хорошо, – слизень просачивается сквозь Морти. Морти вздрагивает, чувствуя холодок. – У тебя всё было бы хорошо. Ты бы не боялся за подлинность своих мыслей, ты просто боялся бы всего. Недолго.

Слизень толкает Морти в колено.

– Терапия помогает травмированным, Мортимер Смит, но не возвращает мёртвых. Знаешь, моя семья всегда проповедовала вендетту.

Морти догадывается, что слизень имеет в виду, и его прошибает холодным потом.

– И-иди к ч-чёрту, – выплёвывает Морти. – Они не при ч-чём.

– Ты прав, сладкий. Это Рик при чём. И его ты боишься потерять больше всего, правда?

Глаза слизня сверкают жёлтым.

– Фольга – умное решение, но кто дал тебе гарантии, что оно сработает полностью? Смотри…

Слизень вытягивается, проводит языком по виску Морти.

Морти видит: Рик, выглядящий чуть старше, чем был в рок-группе, играет с ним, маленьким. Идёт рядом с ним, позволив вцепиться в указательный палец, помогает сложить конструктор, читает сказку, плюет в сторону, откладывает книгу и рассказывает свою, гладя его по голове. Маленький Морти засыпает.

Четырнадцатилетний Морти чувствует, как в горле собирается ком.

Он видит: Рик висит на своих растяжках в тюрьме, избитый, выплёвывает зуб и требует, чтобы ему дали право на эвтаназию. Видит, как Рик снова толкает его с обрыва, но через секунду шагает следом. Видит, как Рик летит среди вакуума в одной из шестидесяти четырёх временных веток и отчаянно просит у кого-то всемогущего и доброго, чтобы Морти выжил.

Видит, как он лежит в коме в больничном отсеке самой охраняемой в галактике тюрьмы.

– Мортимер Смит, – говорит слизень, – ты готов пожертвовать собой, чтобы Рик выжил?

Морти пытается откашляться – слишком сильно давит горло, – и просто кивает, продолжая кашлять.

– Осталось спросить то же самое у него, – неприятно улыбается слизень.

Саммер заходит в комнату к Морти и роняет кружку с чаем. Морти лежит на кровати, бледный, холодный, и едва дышит. Экран ноутбука горит синим.

  
  
Морти словно издалека видит всю жизнь Рика, и некоторые вещи он предпочёл бы не видеть, а от некоторых глухо клокочет ревность внутри, и Морти не знает, что хуже. Морти видит: Рик висит в оковах в межгалактической тюрьме, явно дремлет – чуть шевелятся пальцы, он то и дело хмурится и пытается сжать кулаки. Слизень, который висит справа, которого Морти знает, тихо шепчет, словно пытаясь внушить что-то Рику:

– Брось, брось это, брось сопротивление, всем Рикам похуй на всех Морти, как ты мог забыть? Это же основа вселенной. Спасай свою шкуру. Забудь про сосунка.

Рик что-то бормочет сквозь сон, дёргает головой. Морти очень жалко его сейчас, жалко, несмотря на всю херню, которая произошла с ним из-за Рика. И в то же время Морти страшно.

Морти не верит в Рика. Точнее, не совсем верит. Морти слишком хорошо помнит, как укрывался главный злой Рик за живым щитом из многих Морти. Тот Мортимер Смит, который сейчас наблюдает за спящим в межгалактической тюрьме Риком, не слишком-то и верит в свою ценность для него.

– Рик, что ты упрямишься? Ты же видел, не раз видел, насколько тебе без него хорошо, – почему-то теперь Рика убеждает Юнити в последнем её обличье. Том самом, которое хорошо помнит Морти.

Морти хочется заорать и убежать отсюда, хочется, чтобы это прекратилось, и ещё Морти очень холодно от мысли, что Рик всё-таки согласится на уговоры.

Пока что Рик продолжает спать, вися в наручниках.

И вдруг Морти осеняет – если бы Рик согласился, Морти не наблюдал бы за этими уговорами.

– Рик! Мать твою, просыпайся, курва, жги его, ж-жги, он огня боится, я не могу, ты можешь, Рик!!!

Морти чувствует, как сковывает руки и ноги холодом, как расцветают на коже морозные узоры, и ему слишком тяжело говорить – больно, больно открывать рот и шевелить губами, – но он кричит, надрывая горло, орёт из последних сил:

– Он нам у-указывал, Рик, он указывал, навеивал, но м-моё настоящее, понимаешь, настоящее! Рииик!!!

Морти захлёбывается гласными, в глазах темнеет – но он успевает увидеть, как Рик щурится, глядя на висящее сбоку нечто.

  
  
– Я ещё не выжил из ума, сучёныш, – Рик скалится в лицо Зуввапе. – А если и выжил, то не настолько, чтобы тебе подчиняться.

Слизень шипит. И ещё у него на руках начинают оплавляться наручники, такие же, как на Рике.

– Ах ты…

– Ты же слышал Морти, слышал, не притворяйся. Как будто ему было мало твоего чокнутого родственничка.

– Не сссмей…

Рик хмурится, вдыхает глубже, сосредотачивается – и огонь, такой же, как на их старых выступлениях, начинает подъедать ноги Зуввапы.

– Думаешь, самый умный тут?

Рик орёт от боли – лопатки болят так, словно по ним рубанули средневековой секирой, рассекли до кости. Он мотает головой, концентрируется на враге, направляет все силы на внушение.

– Гори, мразь, – шепчет Рик, морщась – секиры из спины никто не убирал. – Только перед этим лучше выхлопотай мне освобождение.

– Чёрта… ссс два…

– Я сожгу тебя быстро, сучёныш, если ты отпустишь Морти и освободишь меня.

Зуввапа криво ухмыляется, несмотря на то, что гореть начинает уже его брюхо.

– Насстоящее… не только у сосунка… потому и было легко… хе-хе.

Он дребезжит смехом, и огонь никуда не девается, и боль из спины Рика – тоже, и это продолжается вечность или две, а потом Рик прикусывает губу до крови и говорит:

– Нет, уёбок, огня тебе явно мало.

Рик представляет, как с другой от слизня стороны снимают предохранитель на невидимом бластере, а заряд – концентрированная боль. Его боль, боль Морти, отголосок боли Бет, о котором Рик помнит каждую минуту пребывания в тюрьме, собираются в воображаемом бластере.

– Ну что, сука, освобождаешь? – Рик стонет от боли, невольно рвётся из наручников вперёд, куда угодно, в пропасть, подальше, перед глазами всё расплывается, но Зуввапа продолжает гореть, и это, пожалуй, немного окупает его мучения.

– Не дождёшься, тварь.

– Сам такой, – Рик даёт мысленную отмашку бластеру. Замирает. И внимательно смотрит на слизня.

Тот развевает пасть в беззвучном крике, глаза его закатываются, отчего-то внутрь, и Рик усилием воли останавливает свою атаку.

– Освобождаешь?

– Чёртов…

Зуввапа кивает. Рик больше не чувствует боли, с подозрением глядит на него, а он выговаривает, едва раскрывая пасть:

– Только это действует… пока я жив. Тебе же лучше, если успеешь убраться отсюда до… того, как они очнутся.

– Тебя настолько пробрало?

Рик сплёвывает в сторону, не услышав ответа.

И просыпается в медотсеке.

Врачи бегают вокруг него, хлопочут, меняют капельницу, замеривают давление, берут ещё с десяток показателей – а Рик терпит. Он знает, что надо терпеть.

Через день его выпускают из медблока, и, как бы странно это ни звучало, знакомая панель с милым роботизированным голосом сообщает:

– С заключённого Рика Санчеза сняты все обвинения. Вы можете забрать свои вещи на выходе из тюрьмы.

Рик добирается до проходной. Он всё ещё нетвёрдо держится на ногах, и на его спине покалывают два параллельных шрама. Он облокачивается об окошко выдачи и говорит:

– Чуваки, если не выдаёте портал-пушку, хрен с ней, вот честно, хрен с ней. Когда там рейс на Землю Ц-137 ближайший? И лучше, чтобы по дороге можно было купить мороженое.

  
  
На Земле Ц-137, подключенный к системе жизнеобеспечения, согреваемый последними достижениями техники и маминым шарфом, лежит в реанимационной палате Мортимер Смит. Ему снятся сны, судя по энцефалограммам, но врачебную тайну не открывают даже родственникам.

Где-то из коридора доносятся сдвоенный женский вопль, и кто-то спрашивает у медперсонала:

– Что значит, нельзя с мороженым? Тяжёлое состояние, да вы меня, блядь, не видели, когда мы улепётывали с церемонии Очищения. Блядь, мне нельзя подойти к собственному внуку, да вы издеваетесь.

Морти открывает глаза.


End file.
